


Curly Hair and Painted Nails

by larrysbum28



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry Styles, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Insecure Harry, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Top Louis, short and cute, uhh idk what else to put lol enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbum28/pseuds/larrysbum28
Summary: Louis has been to this coffee shop plenty of times. Enough times to memorize that Linda, the sweet old woman who’s just lost her cat , comes in at exactly 10:00am everyday for regular black brew coffee. There are a group of teens who sit towards the back who gossip quite loudly until they get kicked out.Everything that day was ordinary until a fragile looking boy stumbles in with curly locks and...soft pretty painted nails? Louis doesn’t like things out of order you see. He doesn’t have OCD he just likes thing in a certain order. He didn’t mind that the boy came in. But when he clumsily plops down right next to Louis after placing his order. Well. Louis might be okay with this being out of the ordinary after all.





	Curly Hair and Painted Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is an idea thats been floating around my brain for a while so why not write and post it!? It’s random fluff! Hope you enjoy. Okay thank you so much for giving my story a go! I hope you enjoy:) Kudos are appreciated and motivate me XD

~~~~~~~~

* * *

“Hiya Lou! Regular today?” Louis smiled at Patty, she’s a small Russian lady who’s owned this shop for as long as Louis can remember. “That’ll do Pats!” Louis reached out and grabs his regular black tea and wraps his cold hand around the warm mug. London winters are truly horrible. “Good day poppet!” Louis sent a last smile in reply to the woman and crossed over to his usual seat. Tucked away in the front corner of the shop he gingerly sipped his cuppa and watched people rushing past. Its a shame that more people don’t stop by the shop. He was broke from his observing when the bell chimed indicating Linda has arrived. “Linda love come come!” Louis could feel his smile form watching Pat talk to Linda. It’s comforting you know? Knowing what’s going to happen. He likes the comfort of it. “Oh Patsy, you won’t believe! Its nearly an Ice rink outside! Bloody nearly slipped ‘n cracked me po-“ Louis decided he didn’t feel like listening to the women’s conversation today. Linda complained about the ice yesterday as well. He didn’t mind. Never did. Like he said it’s comforting to look out the window as the snow fell ,sip his cuppa ,and hear the woman faintly im the background. By now the teens in the back had decided to leave before Patty kicked them out. Louis noticed less and less people out as the weather got colder. He knows everything about the little area he lives in. Louis was busy looking out the window but was pulled back by the shop door chime again. Surly not? Right? Linda and Louis were the last customers until around 12:00. He glanced up from his thoughts and saw a tall thin boy dressed in a ridiculously oversized parka coat,black jean-  _my god_ the _jeans._ They clung obscenely to the boys legs that seem to go on _forever. The whole out tied together with these awful_ brown boots. 

 

He watched as the boy tipped his head forward slightly and ruffled his fingers through chestnut curls. Louis tried to look back out the window like he did everyday but his eyes kept finding the boy again. How did he find Patty’s shop? 

 

“I’ll ‘ave a cuppa with sugar and milk please.” 

 

Louis wasn’t drooling nope not at all.

 

”Alrighty love. Here it is hope you enjoy.” Louis watched as the boy looked around with shaky _large_ hands wrapped around his cuppa. 

 

Really? There is plenty of open seats being as it was just Louis and Linda. Louis pretended to act like he enjoyed sitting alone but inside his mind was going wild with the thought of-maybe a new friend wouldn’t be so bad?

 

Okay maybe Louis wouldn’t mind at all if the boy sat by him. He watched until the boys green eyes snapped im Louis direction and well, Louis didn’t know his own reflexed were so fast but he was proven in fact the were when his eyes shot down to his cuppa. 

 

“Mind i-if I sit ‘ere?” Louis quickly looked up and was met with the boy now holding his cuppa in one big hand using the other to move his fringe and okay. Louis couldn’t say no when he was met with big green eyes. Louis isn’t one for the romantics but he could read a thousand emotions hidden behind the bosy emeralds. Sometimes ached in his stomach. He wanted to know this boy. This boy who Louis just noticed has cotton candy pastel nail paint on his fingers. Chipped like it was the boys habit to chip at it. 

He should give the boy an answer. 

“Yeah go on then.” Louis was proud of himself really. He never liked stuff being out of order but here he was letting some strange broken-nail-polish-wearing boy sit with him. This was completely out of the ordinary for Louis. Yet somehow he found himself not even caring.

”M’sorreh if like - if you like being alone I can move’ova.” Louis found himself staring at the boys plum pink lips as the thick deep accent danced between them. He found himself not liking how the boy seemed unsure of himself like he’s been told off for being himself. This will not do.

”I don’t mind..” Louis begrudgingly dragged his eyes from their gaze at the boys lips up to the deep story telling eyes. 

“M’names ‘arry.” 

and Louis was absolutely chuffed. Gone for this mystery boy. Maybe he was a hopeless romantic after all.

”Well Harry. I don’t mind one bit that a cute boy as yourself would spare time wanting to sit with lil’old me.” Louis gave his biggest cheesy grin when he noticed a pink blush take over the boys tan cheeks. He watched silently as the boy let the compliment sink in as he picked off some more of the pink nail varnish.

Louis didn’t really know what he was thinking when he swatted the boys away from picking the varnish off. 

“Dun pick it. It’s beautiful on you.” Yup Louis done for. He was now the one wearing the blush. 

“T-thanks.” Louis liked how everything was soft about the boy. His hair looked soft. He’d have to find out for sure. His hands though they were massive looked incredibly soft. The paint on his nails was such a soft color. The boy himself was the definition of soft. Louis loved it.

”Would you maybe wanna hang out? Like with me?” Louis smacked himself for being so awkward. 

When the boy smiled big suddenly he it was okay if he was awkward because Harry liked it and that made it okay. 

“I think I’d love that.” 


End file.
